


Dr. Pete Graham

by downeylove



Series: For One Night Only [1]
Category: Gothika, Robert Downey Jr - Fandom
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Smutty smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downeylove/pseuds/downeylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete goes on a date and it ends well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Pete Graham

**Author's Note:**

> For all the RDJ characters that haven't been written.

Pete is sick of the rain. He moved to San Diego to get away from it.

He stands in his office at the San Diego Psychiatric Hospital. The rain pelts his windows and he shakes his head. The one night he has a date, and it decides to rain.

It’s just drinks, but he his hopeful that it will lead to a second date. She is a nurse in the maternity wing and he has been eying her since he started at SDPH.

He heaves a sigh and snatches up his things so he can go home and put on something that doesn’t smell like medical supplies. He is nervous. He’s not very good at dating.

When he arrives, he changes into some dark jeans and a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He finishes the look off with a black leather jacket. Pete drives carefully through the downpour toward the restaurant.

She is already sitting at the bar when he gets there. Her dark hair is in a neat ponytail. She is wearing jeans and a white halter-top with thin straps and a neckline that dips to the middle of her chest, revealing that she is not wearing a bra. Droplets of water cover her arms.

He runs his tongue over the bottom of his lip as he approaches.

“Sorry I’m late.” Pete apologizes as he sits next to her. He shakes the water from his hair and pulls off his jacket, draping on the back of the chair.

“Don’t be. I just got here myself.” She offers him a polite smile.

He nods to her arms. His eyes involuntarily glance at her breasts. He can see them through her slightly damp shirt. “Didn’t have an umbrella?”

She picks up a wet magazine that is sitting on the bar next to her. “This is my umbrella.” They laugh together.

“Well, what would you like to drink?” Pete asks.

“Martini, please.” She says softly.

Pete orders them two Martinis.

As the night progresses, he finds himself flirting more and more with her. Alcohol is a beautiful thing. His nerves are completely gone by the fifth drink.

After drinks seven and eight, they are sitting in the back seat of the taxi the bartender called, clawing at each other’s clothing. She is in his lap and his hand is under her shirt.

Once they arrive at his apartment building, they run inside to the best of their ability. Surprisingly, they make it.

He pulls her into the elevator with him and presses the button to his floor.

But he is ready. He wants her _now_.

Pete hits the emergency stop on the elevator and pins her against the doors. She shows her approval by pushing his leather jacket off his broad shoulders and onto the floor.

They are _very_ drunk.

Their lips collide in a sultry kiss, tongues struggling against each other. Pete’s hands roam her body of their own accord. He feels the wet material of her shirt and slides his hand beneath it. The shirt moves upward with his hand until he is grasping her breast.

She moans into his mouth as her nipples harden against his touch. He pinches them between his fingers in a teasing manner.

“Fuck.” She nips at his tongue and drags her fingers through his damp hair.

Pete pulls away and lifts the shirt from her body. “Shit, baby.” He slurs. He leans down and covers her breast with his mouth, his tongue setting her nerves on fire. He massages the other one with his large hand.

His teeth rake over her as his other arm traps her against his chest. He moves his mouth back to hers and sides his hand into her jeans. Her cups her warmth and her hips respond to him immediately.

Pete unbuttons her jeans and slides them down her legs. She kicks them away as his hand marauds her panties and he thrusts two digits into her.

Her back arches against his rough touch and she grips his forearm. Pete applies pressure to her clit as he pumps his fingers into her lazily. She is soaking wet, both from the rain and his ministrations.

He feels her hand against his jeans and he grunts quietly as she massages his cock through the fabric. As he works her into a frenzy, she uses her other hand to unbutton his shirt. His body is solid and sturdy.

Once she has the shirt open, her movements falter at the sight that greets her. His body is sculpted to perfection, the planes of his muscles rising and falling with his steady breathing. She moans audibly as his fingertips hit her at the right angle. “Oh, Jesus.” She breathes into his shoulder.

Pete tilts his head to the side as she begins placing wet kisses down his neck. She pays special attention to the dip in his chest.

He rests his forearm above her as he continues pushing his fingers into her, his dark eyes watching her. Her slick walls begin quivering around him and just as she’s about to come undone, he pulls his digits from her and licks them clean.

She lets out a whimper of protest as he smirks down at her.

“Turn around.” He commands. Pete undoes his belt and pants before pushing them down to his ankles with his boxers. Her eyes dart to his stiff length and she is already so close to the edge.

She does as she is told and leans against the cold metal of the doors they have already defaced. Pete takes her by the hips and leans in to kiss her bare shoulder.

The tip of his cock runs over her wet folds and he thrusts into her forcefully. His fingers dig into her hips and he moans into the back of her neck. She arches against his chest as she takes shallow breaths.

Pete begins a rapid pace, snaking one arm around her waist to gain leverage. Her walls are tight around his thick tool.

Pete reaches up with his other hand and pinches her nipple repeatedly, massaging her pert breasts. “Fuck, you’re tight.” He growls at her lowly.

She reaches back and tugs at his messy brown hair. “Harder.” She groans.

He complies, driving his hips against her and hearing their bodies slam together. Her walls are like a vice on his cock and he knows he won’t be able to last for very long. He slides the hand around her waist down to cup her mound, rubbing her clit quickly.

“Come for me, baby.” He coos sweetly, his breath tickling her ear. He nibbles on the skin beneath it as he feels her coming.

Her body begins trembling and her walls clamp around him. “Oh, shit! Pete!” Hearing his name on her lips spurs him to thrust harder. His hips piston into her relentlessly and before he knows it, he is releasing his warm seed deep within her, sending her into a second climax.

“Fuck!” He grunts into her neck and slams their hips together until he is sure they have both finished. He leans against her, panting into the back of her neck.

His arms are locked around her waist and he pulls out of her. She sighs in protest before leaning back against him and running her fingers over the back of his head.

Pete turns her around and gives her a gentle kiss.

She grins at him as he pulls away. “Let’s do that again.”


End file.
